Banks, brokerage houses, and other financial institutions which hold large numbers and amounts of various equity and fixed income securities are frequently subject to reporting requirements imposed by multiple regulatory agencies. In particular, for example, they may be subject to requirements of reporting their holdings, or positions, in individual securities, and or securities issued by individual entities, when their holdings in such securities exceed threshold amounts, either in absolute or relative terms.
It can particularly important that holdings by commonly-controlled or otherwise-related entities be monitored in real time, or on a continual or periodic basis, where such entities desire to trade securities in the largest permissible amounts while avoiding reporting requirements. Such financial institutions often accomplish these purposes using multiple special-purpose or stand-alone systems to generate, store and manipulate data signals representing such securities and related information.